Prey of the Sky King
by ButtonPom
Summary: My King Revision - Grimmjow is sent to hunt and capture a boy in Karakura Town, a boy Aizen wishes to rescue. An unraveling of truths demolish all things Ichigo once knew to be absolute in his life.
1. Caza de Presas

The powder blue horizon is flowing steady, leaking over the edge of the earth chasing the sun of a cliff. Behind it charcoal and grey ashy clouds muddle the sky and it is this, the first sunset to meet a rip in it's mouth wide and show a Garganta. The black tattered hole is thick against the evening glow of Karakura. It's humming a black noise that fills the high air with a heavy bass and the sky goes still. From the black curtains of the Garganta bodies wrapped in white and black clothing step into the dusk of the human world. Espada and Arrancars stand together eyes trailing under their feet at the soft cityscape below.

"Cuál era?"

"Un niño - named Kurosaki"

The two Espada glancing toward one another gave a curt nod. Stark's calm, solemn faced and bland posture promises his uninterested attention. Awhile Lilynette is standing beside him unusually quite, observing her surroundings hands tucked neatly behind her back.

Grimmjow holds a much opposite attitude. A splicing grin split his jaw; his eyes are wide and excited, his fracciõn beside him is buzzing with equal vigor for the hunt and the kill. He turns looking at them in approval sharing the heat and fever to accompany them upon a new fight. Grimmjow takes his right hand out of his hakama pocket and points below re-facing Stark.

"Un niño?" He laughs "Raise your reiatsu boys, draw out every damn shinigami there is. Ya c'ming Stark?"

"No, I think we will keep the Garganta company in the mean time" Said Stark slouching back with loose arms crossing his chest.

Grimmjow just pressed another wide grin as an answer, his fracciõn sonido below to the streets of Karakura spreading afar. Thick pulsing energy rippling the air cradles the earth, he is the last to join them below but he is waiting. Searching for worthy game, the niño may not be worth his time and the niño is a mandatory catch but he is determined for a go hunt. The niño can wait.

The sudden thundering of reiatsu pulled every on duty shinigami in the living world to the rooftops and skies. Some scattering in confusion and panic while others like Ikkaku and Renji enjoy the rush. They quickly meet with individual arrancar of their own and so on it went, as the Espada's fracciõn took on these shinigami.

Ichigo is alongside Rukia chasing out to join the others, the pulsing violence of energy around them is setting Ichigo on the edge. Teeth grinding and his eyes are stressed because this reiatsu is familiar.

"Rukia, it's the same reiatsu from before. Their back – the hollows" He says not sparing her a side-glance as they are both running as fast as they can.

"I know, I already got Rangiku to call backup and to release the blockers on their bankai. We just need to hold them off." She says so in eerie confidence.

The sensation of the battles around Karakura is chaotic, energies are just pulling left and right and Ichigo is struggling to keep up with tracing Hisugaya, Renji or Ikkaku. As he is running his legs hit hard against the payment, sword heavy on his back, following Rukia aimlessly. That's until a thick hail of reiatsu collides in their path forcing them to skid to a stop. Both Rukia and Ichigo immediately take on the defensive and pull out their zanpakuto. Before them standing above the streets is an Aranccar. Somewhat small in size and a bulbous mask on his head half wrapped in a light teal fabric.

"S'bout about damn time" He said raising his arms up in relief a wide grin pressing out through his mouth unraveling a sharp-toothed smile. "Every'body else has already started, was starting to think no shinigamis were left" Unsheathing his sword, with no hesitation began to attack.

"Ichigo!" Is shouted by Rukia as she takes on the aranccar with a released zanpakuto. They collide blade to blade and make quick work attacking each other. This hollow is cocky and underestimates the abilities of a shinigami of Rukia's frame and is caught in an ice attack despite his acclaimed aerial advantage. Incased in a frozen casket from above, he falls to the ground dead and in pieces. While re sheathing her sword she turns back to Ichigo who is still ready in defense but the stress in his face wiped off.

"That was over pretty quick" Bits of surprise come out with his words.

"Yeah, a little to quick though. This hollow wasn't like the two from before."

"Hm – lets get going Rukia. I feel like the others haven't gotten as lucky as us." Turning on his heels Ichigo starts to lead down the street nearest the closet arrancar fight. But not a few steps into a sprint do the two shinigami feel a brutal force of reiatsu.

"The hell is this, Di Roy's killers still around?"

Both Ichigo and Rukia pale at the sight in front of them, this new arrancar who is standing in the middle of the street glaring and grinning at them.

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sexto Espada and I want to know which one of you fucks is the strongest." His voice is wicked and deep, eyes wild and hungry, his reiatsu chaotic and loud. The sonido is too quick and unregistered by Ichigo until Grimmjow is clear over the spread of road, which had been separating them. "Knew it wasn't you"

Everything is quiet and all Ichigo can comprehend is the large arm impaling a soft and small chest. The bone mangling and breaking inside goes unheard; the blood raining to the ground is silent. The meek choking sound is all that can reach his ears.

"Rukia!"

Grimmjow yanks his right arm out of Rukia's chest in annoyance while the body slides right of onto the ground. A thick blade comes to his left and it collides with his forearm bluntly taking no damage. With a raging force of energy he sends Ichigo flying across the pavement crashing into a cement wall. Setting his hands back into his pockets he watches the shinigami pick himself up out off the rubble.

"Tch' your not giv'n me much reason to kill you Shinigami" Plastering grin grew through his hollow mask and he stuck out his left hand again pointing to Ichigo now standing and glaring harshly. "Now c'mon and show me your bankai, before I stick a whole in you like I did that other one"

"Shut your damn mouth you bastard. Bankai!" A spark of surprise burst through Grimmjows face. He could feel this new power drastically change as his opponent cast his bankai and submerged himself in a cloud of black incandescent reiatsu. Grimmjow anticipates an attack and isn't left waiting as Ichigo erupts from the dark fog blade first. The shinigami is charging furiously at the espada yet only one blade is drawn between the two. Fighting is sporadic throughout the street up until they both shift into midair. Ichigo maintains his melee attacks with great force and agility and his espada opponent meets him blow for blow. A quick flash step behind Grimmjow gives Ichigo an edge to strike. A hard kick from above has him crashing to the is not impressed

"Psh, Is that all you can do Shinigami. Increase your speed? Ya disappointment me - ."

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

From the ground the attack blossomed black and at high speed slamming onto Grimmjow dead on. His forearms rise up blocking his face; skin is torn and eaten up. A single grotesque vertical laceration decorats the center of his chest. Blood cascading the sides of his forehead and face, this is happiest he's been in days and he smiles.

"Did that end your disappointment - Arrancar?"

"Tch' that technique wasn't in Ulquiorra's report"

"Glad I can surprise you, not that – that report will help you any." Ichigo is saying with a smile of his own.

"Hahaha! Wipe that fuck'n look off your face Shinigami cuz' now I find ya worth killing!" A tight grip of his right hand takes the handle of his sword. In one swift motion he is charging down on Ichigo. Both can be heard yelling and gasping with each clash of metal. At a standstill with their zanpakuto Ichigo is visibly struggling to maintain Grimmjow's weight behind his sword as the blades grind on each other.

"Hahaha What's your name shinigami?" He asks intensely staring down at Ichigo whom is gritting his teeth in frustration, eyebrows arched and knitted with blood and sweat.

"Ichigo – Ichigo Kurosaki" He gasps out and suddenly the force that was upon him is gone. His eyes scatter quickly, his body finding its balance from the wild shift in weight.

Standing a few yards ahead stands Grimmjow, utter surprise paints his face. Its replaced with a slow lined smile.

"¡Ay que suerte!" He shouts sheathing his sword hands in pockets. His posture calm and relaxed. "So your him eh? El niño que estaba buscando, looks like my hunt is over. HA!"

"I'm what? What the hell are you talking about Arrancar!"

"It's Grimmjow niño, 'nd ya better put up a better fight then this 'cuz I'm taking you home with me." He sonidos and Ichigo loses sight of him, Grimmjow is mear inches away.

And Ichigo fights for his life.


	2. Dormir con el Dolor

Stark can sleep while standing, head tilted to one shoulder and his mouth just hanging open slightly. He opens his eyes slowly, he can feel something coming up towards him and the Garganta. Walking up is Grimmjow alone save for the body he has hanging from under his right arm, and an extra sword tucked into his hakama.

"Es el?" Asks Stark waking himself up and stretching his neck side to side.

"Ya this is him, pinche chamaco put up a decent fight." Ichigo's unconscious body limply swayed in Gimmjow's arm. Lilynette came right up to the body, bent over to take a look at his face. She isn't all that impressed pops up quickly and strolls into the Garganta waving for the others to follow. But stops abruptly turning a second glace at the men behind her with a scowl.

"Grimmjow your fracciõn where are they?"

He glances at her and his eyes harden but remain silent otherwise. A readjustment of his arm secures Ichigo as he walks past Liliynette into the blackness. She follows him with her eyes, a hand gently clasps her shoulder. Stark shares a look with her and follows their comrade into the shadow of the portal shutting it behind them.

* * *

Charcoal colored slate and pearl white stone solidifies the structure of Las Noches, the Kingdom Of Hueco Mundo. Corridors are tall as trees and rooms grand as haven itself. Yet the main throne room within this kingdom is quite modest in size. Not small by any means, but spacious and simple. The edges are layered with deep seating steps where hollows may sit and gather. In the center Aizen's throne is set in white stone.

The soft muttering of socializing is hushed by multiple sets of steps walking down the center path. Aizen's attention is pulled from Gin and set forward to his three Espada.

"Stark, Lilynette and Grimmjow. Welcome home." Said Aizen with a graceful authority that warmed the room. The three greet in responds with a neat bow. Grimmjow arisen, stepping forward displaying an unconscious Ichigo held in a position between a bride and that of the Pietã. "Ah and the boy has been retrieved. I see that he came with a fight Grimmjow, I hope he did not disappoint."

Grimmjow answered with a smile "A decent enough one."

"Mi Espada – in the arms of your brother is a child stolen, hidden and mutated. We have rescued him from the hands of Soul Society - he will be healed and join our family." Curious chatter erupt amongst that hall, every person save the ex shinigami at the head of the throne room are littered with surprise and unease. "Mis hijos, we have brought home una Luna."

Then there is silence. And in aw Grimmjow looks at the boy in his arms.

* * *

After the events in the thrown room settled down Aizen had instructed Szayel and Grimmjow to take Ichigo to a chamber for recuperating. His body is cleaned with a staff of Fracciõn under Szayel's watchful eye, delegating the care and quality to the unconscious body. Once cleaned and fully healed Ichigo is laid and partially tucked in a bed. Dressed in a white closed dress like robe with a low scooped neckline. His body is kept asleep, induced per Aizens order to remain so until certain precautions have been addressed.

"Grimmjow you have been hovering" Szayel is staying at Ichigo's side keeping maintenance and preparing a vile of medication along with a small syringe. "What do you want?"

"Jus' curious is all – your gonna stick something in 'em. Why?" Grimmjow asks across from the room just several feet away. Leaning with a shoulder on the wall.

"It's a serum Lord Aizen and I developed. We call it Dividir - this will begin cleaning out all the muddy mutations inside our poor Luna. We are starting with an ample dose while he is unconscious, so most of the pain will go unnoticed."

"That bad?"

"Oh - it's excruciating." The syringe in his hand is prepped and complete. The needle is center face to the middle of Ichigo's clavicle. With a strong stab from Szayel, the needle breaks skin and is injected. "And that is way we will do this when he is asleep."

Cleaning up his tablet and medical supplies, the eighth Espada stands from the bedside chair and walks to the door, turning his head to his brother.

"I'm done here, there is not much but to let him sleep though it. If you are going stay then watch him for me and get me if something ridiculous happens or when he wakes -"

"He smells funny"

"Excuse me?"

"I said que huele raro" Stepping off away from the wall he sits at the same bedside chair, grabbing the wrist of Ichigo that was tucked in black sheets and holds it to his nose and inhales deeply. The smell is light and confusing just at the brink of disappearing. He sets the wrist down and doesn't notice when Szayel says his good-byes and leaves.

He felt the burning creeping on his skin like a rabid herd of fire ants marching on his back, his legs, up his chest and neck. Its smothering Ichigo, the heat in his throat is suffocating. He is in the verge between being awake and asleep, Ichigo is struggling to take a breath in. To break through the chains of sleep and pain impaling him on his back.

_ Air. Air_. Air collapses in Ichigo's mouth and he can breathe again. His chest pumps up with oxygen and his eyes flutter open as he exhales. Its dark and the first things to meet his eyes are empty white shaded slates of the ceiling. His body his heavy like bedrock. His movements are sluggish - slow, struggling to find his arms to feel them. There is ache buzzing around him that throbs in beats of two. Every blink of his eyes sting like hot needles pressing at his tear ducks. He tells himself to breathe and to not panic. 1 – 2 – 3 breathe he thinks. And he repeats this for heavens now how long. His heartbeat is steady or what he feels can be as steady as it will become and slowly turns his head to the left - there is nothing. And to the right there is -

"Your awake" Grimmjow slouches on the chair head leaning in his hand with an almost disinterested look. And a whirl of panic spreads over Ichigo's face, the pounding of harsh breathing starts up again, Grimmjow puts a stop to it. "Knock it off and calm down. Breathe."

In sporadic beats of breaths and words Ichigo says "Why – am I – here" Grimmjow says nothing. Ichigo takes in a dry swallow bettering his speaking " Your Grimmjow"

"Tch' hey you remember." Quite cynicaly.

"Why am I – _breath_- here. Where am I?" Very angery.

"Your in Hueco Mundo and until Lord Aizen himself is here don't ask me anything else kid." He stood from his seat and turned his back.

"Damn Aizen and damn you hollows-"

"Niño, watch your fuckin mouth. You could be in a far worst situation then you are in now. Consider yourself blessed" He growled over his shoulder.

"B-blessed?" Ichigo choked out softly "I have been kidnapped by filthy hollows under the orders of that traitor Aizen and you think I'm -" A hand slams into his mouth, the callous skin of a palm pressed against his lips smother him into the pillows drowning him.

"I said watch your mouth niño. You know nothin' of the world around you and until you do ya' better do well to keep such filth from yu'r mouth." He said through gritted teeth. Releasing from his grip he pulls away leaving the boy.

Ichigo is stunned; the echoing of the slammed door is the last to accompany him in the dark room. The weight of his body is still setting him heavy into the bed and the crush of his skin on his face tingles with the inevitable bruising. His hand very slowly ghosts over his cheek and lips. They are pulsing slightly hot. Exhausted Ichigo drops his hand and closes his eyes. But behind his lids Grimmjows eyes are staining his vision. The focus of such eyes burn and Ichigo can see the sky. Blue becomes ever consuming and there is no choice but to accept the swallowing.

* * *

A/N - For all those who don't speak or can't read Spanish Please do not worry. Mostly all of the Spanish written is re-addressed in following dialogue or storytelling that reiterates the meaning.


	3. Despiértame

And it continues like this for several hours. Ichigo's body drifting in and out of consciousness. Each time he wakes his body feels lighter and lighter, being able to move his limbs out of the stiff position from his back. Rolling his legs over the sheet, hugging the blankets like he would back home. But this isn't home. The thought settles into his mind and that pushes him to fully awake. This isn't home this is Hueco Mundo land of the Hollows. Sitting up knees together flat on the bed and one arm planted on the mattress to stabilize his weight, Ichigo rocks his body slowly trying to stay upright because his balance isn't right with him.

Two hands cup his elbows, they are light, long and feel delicate. Soft lighting glowing through the room allowing vision to be clear and details to be taken in lets him see. In front of him is a person he has never met. Pink hair and white glasses, Ichigo can't tell if its a she or a he the face looking at him is very androgynous and bright eyed. They are speaking to Ichigo but the words coming out can't be taken in.

Szayel anchors Ichigo into a more comfortable sitting position leaning him against the thick fluff of pillows afront the bed's headboard. He is fully aware of the balance plates within Ichigo's head being in a state of discombobulation. Disregarding the confused and frustrated look he was being given Szayel pokes and prods at his patient for a general check up and an announces a light introduction.

"Stop it!" Ichigo shouts pulling away "I don't understand a damn thing your saying."

"Oh, well I suppose you wouldn't speak Hollow" He reaches forward to resume checking Ichigo.

"Don't - don't touch me. Who the fuck are you?" He sinks back against the headboard and pillows almost shrinking himself from the hand. He feels so drained of energy and is very aware of his pathetically low ability to defend himself right now.

"Would you relax? There is no need to work yourself up dear. My name is Szayel as I was saying am somewhat of a physician and more of a scientist. Right now I am checking you over." He reached behind himself for a glass of water and a set of pills offering it to Ichigo. "Here your balance plates in your head are misplaced this will help level them out.

"No."

"If your worried about poison or dying - don't be. For one we would have killed you already and two I wouldn't waste my time here healing you. So drink." And hands over the water and pills which Ichigo reluctantly accepts. "Give it a few minutes and you should be better"

"Are you or anyone going to explain what the hell is going on." He said handling over an empty glass.

"That will be reserved for our Lord Aizen to tell -"

"Yeah, yeah same bullshit Grimmjow said before shoving his hand on my face."

"Well aren't you the impudent Luna"

"What?"

"Nevermind," Szayel shook his head, he knew Ichigo still had no idea "but yes our Lord Aizen will be addressing all of your various questions."

That is an answer Ichigo did not want to hear and grits his teeth. Feeling helpless he fists both his hands in anger making the whole body go tout, stiff and strained. Szayel takes notice and tries to calm Ichigo but doesn't do much to initially help. The stress will only set back his body in the healing process but to what injuries he doesn't know, his skin and body as a whole feels OK but internally is completely opposite. But he wills himself to relax, this hollow with him isnt violent and very civil in comparison to the others he has had encounters with.

When Ichigo is in an agreeable condition Szayel is comfortable with he stands and readies himself to leave but before so says that he will come back shortly only leaving to retrieve some fresh clothes and food.

Once gone Ichigo takes his opportunity to test the waters and stand. Who knows how long he has been in this bed and he needed to move even to possibly stretch out his limbs and understand where he is. The medication had helped, the balance has mostly come back to his center and can plant his feet well to the floor. He took a few steps ahead one hand still anchoring him upright against the wall to his right. He cursed at the drag of the night clothes he was dressed in, not only because he realizes what violation had had to be done to his body for cleaning and healing but also because he felt like he is walking in loose cotton night dress.

The main door of the room is just a few feet away, just within reach. Slowly he opened the door and popped his out. Great tall empty hall is on the other side and its silent. Ichigo strained his hearing for footsteps or voices but the only sounds surrounding him are his own breath and heartbeat. Pushing the door completely open he steps foot into the corridor and randomly decides left. His bare feet on the cold stone floor claw at his skin, he quickens his pace but as soon as he picks up speed hugging the wall down the hall he stops completely. Ichigo can feel his eyes going cross and body falling dizzy, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths he leans back against the wall for a moment.

When he opens his eyes and sees the sky.

Grimmjow is surrounding him, his arms caging Ichigo in from both sides of the shoulders and their noses close enough for the skin to kiss.

"Niño what the fuck are you doing out of your room?" Voice thick and heavy but Ichigo doesn't answer instead with all his might pushes the girth of Grimmjows left forearm in an attempt to run away. It's pathetic to Grimmjow and easily swings his arm around the waist of the smaller boy holding him to his chest. "Knock it off, yur only gonna make yourself feel sick moving so fast."

"Let me go!" he struggles and panics.

"Chingado" Grimmjow cursed annoyed with Ichigo "Calm down you little -" He is cut off by the a thundering sound of running has come down the hall in a rush. When he sees them both, there is a look of relief and displeasure upon his face.

"¡Grimmjow! Que esta - con cuidado estupido! No agarrela tan fuerte la vas a hacerle daño!" He shouts taking Ichigo from Grimmjows hold into his.

"No me grites Luna, tu es el que lo dejó fuera de la cuarto ... " And they argued like that for a few moments back and forth all the while Ichigo grew frustrated and confused. He has no idea what these two are saying but knows it something to do with him. He tries to push Szayel away and takes a deep breath.

"Ichigo slow down, are you starting to feel sick?"

"I'm starting to feel really pissed off, I don't understand what the fuck the both of you are saying - I want to go home but can't, and none of you fucking arrancars will tell me why I'm even here." He shouted with all his might and almost exasperating all of whatever energy lingering inside his soul. At this point both hollows hold their tongue and focus on Ichigo, with a scowl on his face Grimmjow turns his back and mutters something again which can not be understood but Szayel is complacent and locks arms with Ichigo for support.

"Catch your breath now we are going to see our Lord Aizen" And surprise bursts out of Ichigo's face and the three of them start a slow pace down the hall.

"Why now"

"Don't ask stupid questions" Grimmjow shot back.

"Excuse me jackass?"

"Ichigo don't" Szayel tried.

"Don't what antagonize my kidnappers"

"Didn't kidnap you" Grimmjow said over his shoulder.

"I'll say it again, excuse me jackass?"

"¡Callate los dos!" Szayel has had enough of this, but the look on Ichigo's face has him reiterating."Shut up the both of you. Ichigo you are an idiot for exhausting yourself and you will not behave like this in the presence of our Lord Aizen. You will sit and wait to be spoken to is that understood?"

There was no answer in return just a side look and scowl with gritted teeth. The rest of the walk is silent.

* * *

Grimmjow paused in front a wide set door, before opening it he looks back at the two behind him taking a particularly sinister grin toward Ichigo. The room is in a shroud of shadows with one single source of light. The tall window on the far wall casting lace lite moonlight on the center of the room. This is were a long table is set and there sat Aizen at the head of the table Gin to his right and a few other members of the Espada Ichigo did not recognize. Szayel and Ichigo split to the left side of the table reaching closer and closer to the front, two seats vacant to the immediate side of Aizen. They pass two others one short hair blonde and another with shoulder length black hair. Their faces are turned and can not be seen.

Ichigo's face on the other hand is dripping with disgust as he is settled into the chair closest to Aizen, Szayel sitting on his other side and the other two they had passed right at his side.

"Hello Ichigo and good evening. Forgive me for delaying our meeting of one another I am sure you have many questions but before we begin. Please let us have some tea." From the far shadows inside the room two young looking arrancars brought trays of eight white cups of tea to the table. "Thank you" He says to the young ones and turns back to a irritated Ichigo "Now for a few introductions, we have met briefly before back in Seirete but formally I am Aizen Sousuke and this is Ichimaru Gin" He pointed to his right and went down the opposite side of the table "This is my Primera Espada Stark Coyote. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques whom you have already met." Aizen points across the table to the two others near Szayel and continues "Ulquiorra Ciefer my Cuatro, Tesla Lindocruz fracciõn to my Quinto and SzayelApporo Grantz my Octavo."

Inside Ichigo is boiling with anger, eyes burning towards every member in the room regardless of stoic or friendly given faces. He fists is hands on his knees under the table and stars back at Aizen.

"Thanks for the introductions but I don't particularly give a damn Aizen, what am I doing here and what the hell do you want." He watched the man in questioned take a calm sip from his cup.

"I want to tell you a few things, a few truths that many others haven't heard and may have forgotten."Ichigo is not amused "The line of arrancar sitting next to you are a very respected, cherished and rare type of hollows, they are named Luna in this world. Does that word mean anything to you?"

"No, don't really care to either" Tension in the room is strung like a bow.

"You will. Tell me Ichigo - do you know where Hollows come from?"

"Your asking stupid questions Aizen" Ichigo almost shout and the spiritual pressure from the other arrancars begin to raise, but with one motion of Aizen's hand has them calm within a second. A silent command that everything is ok.

"Please, indulge me"

"Corrupted spirits that stay on earth too long and don't pass into Seirete, among other things."

"That is what Soul Society has told you and many others for centuries - for generations. It is a lie" Aizen said very softly gazing at Ichigo undisturbed by the young boys angry features. "Hollows were born from the night sand and moonlight."

* * *

A/N - The Spanish is a bit heavy here if you can't read it suffer like Ichigo is, as a reader I hope you can just feel his perspective but if you do read Spanish the advantage is not that tremendous. And I use female form on purpose. I will regard Spanish as Hollow speak or their native language in this Fic.


	4. Piel

In the beginning, before the existence of life, before hearts could breath and eyes could hold souls. There was only the Sun and the Moon, a simplicity of the warmth of light and cool glow of the dark. Time was immeasurable but for these two gods suspended in empty space, eternity was theirs.

And with only each other, they loved as one. That was until the great Sun did not. In his wake and out of nothing he created life. A sphere of soil and water, this is his earth and all his children on it. His eyes now fall on his creation taking his grace from the Moon. Leaving her alone without the warmth that had for so long anchored her, comforted her and balanced the only existence they had known.

Cloaked in stars and black dust she watched from afar, the Great Sun spreading his seed upon his creation in currencies un-suspended to imagination. She saw creatures fly in the water as in the sky, walk on legs or slither on bellies. But what seemed to be his most cherished prize were the children who wore his warmth upon their faces. These humans danced on legs, spoke through smiles and felt their hearts through eyes unclouded. Their birth shared the birth of the Moon's grief and envy.

She could no longer accept the loneliness without the Sun nor be apart of his kin, so with empty hands she will'ed a creation of her own. She had no seed to plant, but with dust and stars and shadows she made a beautiful white sphere of her own. Made of soft sand which twinkled like starlight in her grace, but no creatures or children came from it. She waited and waited for a sprout of life to come but it did not.

Until the day came where she pulled her own body apart planting it into the sand, seeds of gore and flesh to fertilizing it. Hollows sprouted from the cold glittering surface there after and she forever known as La Luna Madre.

* * *

"Each part of her body helped create different parts of our world you see today, the wind be her breath, the trees - are the bones from her hands, the plants and flowers are the very silk of her hair and skin. But from the deepest part of her heart came the hollows we call Luna, the ones that carry the wombs of her children and balance the savagery from the flesh born hollows of the first birthed generation."

A veil of silence settled for a moment as Aizen came to a pause in his tale. And his audience, save for one, carry a modest expression of familiarity and an odd subtle gleam of comfort. Ichigo looks away from the Lord on at the table, shutting his eyes, clenching them hard and fisting his hands over his knees under the table.

"I'm not an idiot Aizen, whatever you think I am - I'm not. Whatever your looking for wont be found barking up my tree. So I suggest leaving me alone and send me the fuck back home. Cus right now your wasting time preaching to a non believer."

"Your're being very crass Ichigo" Aizen said as he stands from his seat, "Believe in whatever soothes you for now, but the facts remain. You were born from the bosom of the Luna Madre but during the War of Souls were you -"

"Enough!" Ichigo shouts and all but jumps out of his seat in a rage "You're the fool to think I want to even listen to the absolute shit that comes from your mouth. After what you did at Seireitei - I promise I'll gut you and this Luna bullshit myself." He said with fierce vigor but even with the sudden fit of adrenalin the sweat on his brow lends a lacking pursuit. The men opposite of the table do not take kindly to Ichigo's threats and with threaded instincts force an anvil of spiritual pressure on the boy. Ichigo collapse like heavy ash with heat and pain on his shoulders. He feels Szayel's hands supporting him but white noise fills his ears.

Aizen cuts the attack off the boy, splitting the pressure away from his body.

"Mis Reyes," Aizen says to both Stark and Grimmjow "please be calm, Kings mustn't fret over small and empty wailing. Although he threatens so close too Lunas you must remember he is one as well."

Grimmjow rushes out of his seat "Not yet he isn't" he says hotly over his should and leaves. With nothing further to say and knowing Ichigo would not cooperate to the simple task of listening Aizen ends this meeting. Having Szayel and Tesla to tend to Ichigo while dismissing the others.

* * *

The journey back to Ichigo's healing quarters proves his body its weakness, his head buzzed, eyes filled with haze and his ears rung like hellish french church bells. The disorientation of his senses was laying waste to a thin line of patience he had and is lying sickly in his belly. The sluggishness he had felt when he woke has returned and no lighter then the last. Although slow he can reform his senses and acclimate his position upon a bed he is on now.

Tesla is alone with Ichigo, and flutters around the room preparing a small dish of tea with a small meal. Silently but with a soft weary smile he goes to Ichigo. He knows he is awake buy the stirring of the body and the change of breath. So he calls out to Ichigo, who sits upright with little struggle accepting a tray pushed into his arms. Its odd and irritating to have another stranger as his keeper, Ichigo thinks.

"Your strangely quiet for all the mess that has happened, no more heated words?" Whith utter disdain Ichigo looked at the bedside companion and replied.

"Where's the other babysitter?"

"If you mean Szayel, he has a few things that need his attention. My name is Tesla and I am seeing that your settled in for the evening." Ichigo took notice of the time along with the plate on his hands, the hot tea in a handeless cup, steamed vegetables sided with warm bread and a small paired utensil set. "Eat Ichigo"

"Why won't Aizen let me go." He said eyes cast down.

"Because we are not your enemy. I know you don't understand now but you will, and when you come into your natural body you will know. That we are trying to save our people. To save you." Tesla said pulling his lips into a thin lined smile, and the same weary kindness in his eyes.

"Your all crazy, disgusting hollows that only know to kill and eat souls, what do you have worth in saving? Whatever it is I will not be apart of it. I'm warning you know - the longer you keep me here - the more I will fight against you." Ichigo threatened with hateful eyes.

"You will come to realize that you are not a prisoner. And even if you would rather see me "gutted" I refuse to treat another Luna like trash so for now eat. Please" Tesla speaks and looks to Ichigo like a worried mother fussing with a stubborn and arrogant child.

"I'm not hungry"

"I cannot let you -"

"Please! Its the only thing I ask right now, I can't eat - it will only make me vomit. You'd understand if you were kidnapped away from your home and family. This is all making me sick inside."

Without a word Tesla took the tray away, what Ichigo read as pity was really a kindness Tesla is holding in his heart in understanding of the situation and the none the less terrible realities this new Luna must face. This kindness also made him blind to the missing pair of utensils on the tray he is placing on the opposite side of the room. Ichgo's spiritual pressure being condensed to nothing made him invisible to be felt, and bare feet made him soundless. The cuff of an arm around his neck choking him was the only indication to Tesla that Ichigo moved a all. He squeezed hard and Tesla's body went into a panic.

"I'm sorry but I wont stay here" And with all the strength he could muster, stabbed a fork into the low side of Tesla's chest, slipping past ribs and into a lung. Ichigo dropped the body to the floor and ran.

Tesla on the floor, wrapped his arms around his belly which is softly rounded under the large and long white coat. Tears from his eyes and blood out his mouth he cried and crawled to the door. "No no nonnono, mi bebe - _mi bebe_!" The screams were dull but high pitched from the choking and stabbed lunged made his pleas a gurgle of sounds. Fear rung hard in his heart. He crawled for the door - for the hall. Time felt stretched but hope felt far, but La Madre Luna watched over his soul and he could hear a fevered stomping coming to him in the hall. Szayel could smell the blood and feel the pain of the other Luna, he ran hard and dropped fast to his side.

"Tesla!" Szayel gathered him into his arms, ripping the coat open and careful of the wound.

"Please, the baby! Mi Rey quiero mi Rey!" Tesla coughed, but Szayel shushed him. Forming a ball of amethyst like crystals from his hand and into the stabbed flesh. Without warning he pulled the bloodied fork from his chest and added more crystals, in a rush he took out a small glass screened tablet and scanned Tesla's pregnant belly.

"It's ok, the baby - esta bien, tranquilo Tesla - tranquilo."

"Please I need him" Tesla pleaded, and with the unborn child unharmed and the wounds of the mother to be under control Szayel let out a thunderous cry. The siren of a Luna echos to the farthest and closest to the flesh born hollows, the Kings of the blood sand. His call need not go far, for within a moments time large bodies sprouted out of a sonido and no longer were they alone.

"TESLA!"

From the crowd of few men, came one long and lean snatching and cradling the weak Luna in his arms "What the fuck happened! Who did this?!" his voice hard and loud as though a battle cry.

"Mi Rey! I'm so sorry, perdóname - por favor perdóname." Tesla said crying into his King and lover's chest.

"Nnoitra," Szayel called to him "He and the baby are fine, but I need to take him to the medicine room now to fully repair his lung and he needs you. You know how weak we Luna are during a pregnancy he needs you now." In responds Nnoitra whispers words and licks Tesla's bloody face with his long tongue in comfort. He then looks out to Szayel.

"This was that little bitch doings? That fuck'n niño Lord Aizen had brought to us, I want him at my feet dead." Said Nnoitra standing tall with his Luna in his arms.

"Brother" Another called out to him. Grimmjow, standing there next to him, seething with disgust and anger of his own but places a warm hand on Nnoitra shoulder. "I will hunt him down and tear his skin from his soul."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
